sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Flood Fight
*18 June 2005 *9 November 2003 Team Artail |prev = Revenge of the Robot |next = Project: Shadow }} "Flood Fight" is the thirty-second episode of anime series, Sonic X, as well as the sixth and final episode of Chaos Saga. It first aired on 9 November 2003 and 23 October 2004 in Japan and the United States respectively. Appearances Characters: *Sonic the Hedgehog **Super Sonic *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Tikal *Pachacamac *Chaos 0 **Perfect Chaos *Rouge the Bat *Amy Rose *Lily *E-101 Beta's Flicky *E-102 Gamma's Flicky *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Various Chao *Big the Cat *Froggy *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Ella *Mr. Tanaka *Danny *Frances *Mr. Stewart *President *Doctor Eggman *Decoe *Bocoe Songs Japanese version *"SONIC DRIVE" - Opening theme *"The Shining Road" - Closing theme English version *"Gotta Go Fast" - Opening theme (USA and CAN) *"Sonic X" - Opening theme (AUS, NZ and UK) *"Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) - Closing theme Plot The episode starts with Frances, Danny and Helen playing basketball while Mr. Stewart informs the government that Chris is missing. Chris is waiting for Sonic and Tails in Tails' workshop but the heroic duo doesn't show up as he still intends to look for Knuckles and give him the white Chaos Emerald. However, Sonic and Tails encounter Knuckles in Mystic Ruins standing beside Dr. Eggman who is lying unconsciously on the ground. Sonic questions Knuckles how Eggman came into this state with Knuckles responding that he had found Eggman this way. Tails grabs a stick and starts poking Eggman until he surprisingly wakes up. Sonic asks what happened to Eggman with the doctor responding that Chaos double-crossed him and he wants to utilize the power of the Chaos Emeralds for his own ambitions. Knuckles begins to threaten the doctor when Sonic tells Knuckles to calm down. Eggman snapped at Knuckles' actions before being escorted away by Decoe and Bocoe on a balloon. Knuckles proceeds to tell Sonic and Tails that if Chaos gets a hold of the last Emerald, he will become too powerful. Suddenly a red orb transports Sonic and Knuckles back into the past of Angel Island, where they witnessed Tikal trying to stop Pachacamac from invading the Master Emerald's shrine. Despite this, Pachacamac orders his clan to strike. They ran over the defenseless Tikal and some Chao down to the ground. Chaos, witnessing all of what has been happening by Pachacamac and his clan, appears as they confusedly encounter him. Then, Chaos absorbs the power of the Emeralds' to destroy Pachacamac and his clan, which is their punishment. After that, the Master Emerald seals Chaos inside itself, instantly. Sonic and Knuckles rushed to Tikal's aid with her being sad of her father not listening to her. The three of them walked together to the top of the Master Emerald's shrine with Tikal saying a prayer. Sonic and Knuckles eventually are transported to the present with Tails. Chris calls out to the heroes, running to them while holding out the seventh Chaos Emerald. Knuckles hesitates, making Chris slow down. Suddenly a burst of water appears and forms into a whirlpool, sucking Chris in. Sonic jumps in to save Chris while Knuckles punches the vortex, splitting it into halves. Despite this, the Chaos Emeralds are dropped and a hole in the ground opens up with the wave of water appearing from it and the Chaos Emeralds successfully falls into the water before disappearing. Believing that the water was Chaos, Knuckles begins to lose hope now that all seven Chaos Emeralds are in Chaos' possession, Chaos would be too powerful to defeat. Sonic, with a determined look in his face, says that they'll need to try defeating it somehow. Not far behind a colony of Chao appears. In the relatively peaceful Station Square, the civilians are enjoying their daily activities when suddenly they hear a rumble underground. While Sam Speed warns an over-speeding driver, columns of water suddenly rocket upwards from all of the drain sewers like geysers while more water emerges from buildings and roads creating fissure cracks. While Sam escorts civilians to a nearby safe building, a tsunami forms, washing Sam away. One trail of water forms a face, the powerful deity of Perfect Chaos. Chuck, Ella, Cream and Cheese proceed to evacuate to some mountains while Sonic, Tails and Chris take off to the flooded and ruined Station Square. The government attempts to shoot down Chaos with choppers but their weapons prove no match against the water monster's watery skin. Perfect Chaos launches the missiles back at their sources, destroying the choppers but the pilots survive. Meanwhile, Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe launches the Egg Carrier 2 in hopes of defeating Perfect Chaos as revenge for betraying Eggman. Sonic attempts to take down Perfect Chaos but serves no match to it. Perfect Chaos creates another tidal wave to drown Sonic only for the blue hedgehog to be alive surfing on a wooden plank. Chris rescues him back on to the X-Tornado. Chaos then tries to shoot down the X-Tornado using spears of water but the X-Tornado dodges them and flies past Chaos. Looking upwards, Sonic notices the Egg Carrier 2 who Eggman is attempting to defeat Chaos with but it gets shot down with a powerful laser. Suddenly a bright light blinds Chaos and the X-Tornado's passengers as the X-Tornado lands on a piece of highway by the light. The light reveals itself as Tikal who has arrived from the past who also wishes to stop the water monstrosity. Sonic suspects that Eggman initially somehow figured a way to revive Chaos so he can use it to take over the world. Perfect Chaos then spits out the Chaos Emeralds, now drained of their power. Tikal states that Perfect Chaos is only full of hatred and sadness and suggests sealing him back in the Master Emerald before it is too late, but Sonic replies that it will not work, if they do that, the same thing will only happen again and they have to solve the problem once and for all. Tails, Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Chris, Big and Eggman find the Chaos Emeralds and meet up with Sonic. The crowed cheers the blue hedgehog on; suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds started to glow and rise up. Their powers transform Sonic into Super Sonic, much to the surprise of Tikal who thought that the Emeralds could only be awakened by hate and anger. Tails and Knuckles reply that there are other more powerful feelings such as caring and friendship. With his new powers, Super Sonic proceeds to fight with Perfect Chaos. Despite all of Perfect Chaos' attacks, they proved ineffective against the super-powered hedgehog though at one point it fires a laser at Sonic' friends but Super Sonic arrives to the scene and stops the laser, which only provokes Super Sonic to redouble his attacks. With one final punch with stopping the laser and charging into Perfect Chaos by plunging right down its gullet, Super Sonic defeats the water monstrosity for good but Chaos 0 emerges from a water puddle; he is not defeated entirely yet and is still alive. A Chao colony arrives, much in the favor of Chaos and Tikal tells Chaos the truth that the Chao are living in Earth at peace before they both disappear together. While the heroes are happy with the resolution, they realized that Dr. Eggman has left the scene. Eyecatch cards Sonicx-ep32-eye1.jpg|Tikal Sonicx-ep32-eye2.jpg|Perfect Chaos Regional differences *The following scenes has been cut/edited: l187big.jpg|A scene showing Big fishing by the flood at the end of the episode has been cut from the English dub. *As Knuckles brings his fists up to Eggman's neck, Eggman says "Damn you, how rude! If something unlucky happens to me, I'll become a ghost to haunt you!." In the English dub, Eggman says "How dare you threaten me! I'd love to teach you a lesson but unfortunately I have to fly!." *In the Japanese version, when Sonic and Knuckles are transported back to the present, Tails says "Are you two OK?" In the English dub, he says nothing. *In the Japanese version, while the Chao watch Sonic after the last Chaos Emerald is taken, they are silent. In the English dub, they speak. *In the English dub, Tanaka says he was a former water polo champion and can save Chris. This is not stated in the Japanese version. *In the Japanese version, there is a ten-second scene where Sam Speed picks Jerome Wise out of the water. When Sam sees Jerome, he says he looks familiar, to which Jerome asks him if he knows Vivian. That scene was removed in the English dub. *Gunfire from the helicopters is changed to laser fire in the English dub. *In the Japanese version, there is a three-second shot of a bunch of people saying "Sonic!". That shot was removed in the English dub. *In the Japanese version, as everyone runs up to Sonic after Cream, Chuck says "Cheese has been acting rather strangely." In the English dub, he says "Cream got the Emerald back after Chaos let them all go." *The music used for the battle between Perfect Chaos and Super Sonic is changed in the English dub. *Right after Super Sonic blocks an attack headed for Chris, a shot of Perfect Chaos from the side is shown. That shot was removed in the English dub. Differences from Sonic Adventure '' #In ''Sonic Adventure, both Eggman and Knuckles were attacked by Chaos while in this episode, only Eggman is attacked and Knuckles finds him unconscious from the attack. #In this episode Lily and her siblings are seen with Amy while in Sonic Adventure, only the pink bird that represents Gamma appears. #In Sonic Adventure the last Chaos Emerald is the red emerald located at the Tornado 2, while in this episode the last emerald is the white one in Chris' possession. #In this episode Sonic and Knuckles travel to the past, while in Sonic Adventure, only Sonic travels. #Unlike Sonic Adventure, Sonic attacks Perfect Chaos before he transforms into Super Sonic. #At the end of the episode, Sonic does not run away from his friends to go on another adventure like he did in the ending of Sonic Adventure. Title in other languages Trivia *This episode wraps up the events of Sonic Adventure. Video File:SONIC X Ep32 - Flood Fight References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Chaos Saga episodes